IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 5
Sonic the Hedgehog |poprzedni = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 4 |obecny = #5 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 6 }} |Numer komiksu=5 |Data=30 maja 2018 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=3,99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Jamal Peppers (okładka A) *Kieran Gates (okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI-A) |Ołówki=Jamal Peppers |Czcionka=Corey Breen |Atramenty=Jim Amash |Kolory=Matt Herms |Podziękowania=Anoulay Tsai, Mai Kiyotaki, Aaron Webber, Michael Cisneros, Sandra Jo i wszyscy z Segi za ich zaangażowanie |Postacie= *Sonic the Hedgehog *Chaotix **Espio the Chameleon **Vector the Crocodile **Charmy Bee *Elder Scruffy *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Badniki **Anton **Hoverby Mk II *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Flicky *Pocky *Ricky |Lokacje=Windmill Village }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 5 – piąty komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :"The Fate of Dr. Eggman," Part 1. After his last battle with Sonic, Dr. Eggman’s gone quiet. His Badnik forces are still causing trouble, but without the bad doctor’s usual fanfare. What’s Eggman been doing all this time? And what will happen to Sonic when he finds out?. W górskim obszarze, z kamiennymi pętlami i korkociągami, Sonic i Espio byli zajęci walką z Badnikami - Hoverby i Antonami. W trakcie walki Espio rzucił swoim kunai na linie i wbił je w pobliską skałę. Następnie razem z Soniciem obracali się na linie, niszcząc pobliskie roboty. Sonic próbował dowiedzieć się więcej od Espio, na temat śledztwa Chaotix w sprawie Doktora Eggmana. Przerwała mu w tym jednak nadciągająca horda kolejnych Badników. Sonic i Espio zniszczyli roboty, uwalniając zasilające je Flicky. Sonic podziękował Espio za pomoc i zaczął mówić o tym, co Eggman prawdopodobnie szykuje. Kameleon nie sądził jednak, żeby doktor stał za ostatnimi atakami Badników. Espio zaczął opowiadać Sonicowi po drodze, jak w Imperial City, Chaotix zaczęli poszukiwania. Nie znaleźli tam nic, prócz gruzów. Udali się więc do ostatniego znanego laboratorium Eggmana, gdzie przesłuchali Orbota i Cubota, którzy okazali się bardzo współpracujący. Po przeanalizowaniu danych, okazało się że Eggman nie miał żadnych planów ucieczki, gdyż był pewien że odniesie zwycięstwo. Chaotix infiltrowali kolejne bazy, które okazały się dla nich większym wyzwaniem. Niebieski jeż pogratulował kameleonowi i jego towarzyszom doskonałych postępów. Ku zaskoczeniu Sonica, Espio odpowiedział że udało im się w pewnym sensie namierzyć Eggmana. Otrzymali bowiem anonimową wskazówkę, prowadzącą do Windmill Village. Sonic i Espio jechali windą do tej właśnie miejscowości. Niebieski jeż spytał Espio, czemu od razu nie przeszedł do sedna, ale kameleon chciał mu uświadomić jak ciężko Chaotix pracowali. Gdy winda przejechała na drugi koniec góry, Sonic i Espio pobiegli do wioski. Tam przywitał ich Charmy i kilka dzieci, dla których Sonic był idolem. Charmy przyprowadził następnie Eggmana, który jednak w tych stronach znany był jako Mr. Tinker. Eggman wydawał się nic nie pamiętać. Przywitał się z Soniciem, ale jeż nie ufał mu i myślał, że to kolejna z jego sztuczek. Eggman jednak nie pamiętał nic, poza budowaniem i naprawianiem. Sonic wypytywał go o różne jego plany w przeszłości, ale doktor nie miał o nich żadnego pojęcia. Vector pozwolił odejść doktorowi, a następnie zapewnił Sonica o tym, że Eggman rzeczywiście nic nie pamięta. Chaotix obserwowali go i przesłuchiwali, dlatego mieli pewność, że Eggman nic nie pamięta. Sonic nadal wątpił, pamiętając wcześniejsze plany Eggmana, które niemal doprowadziły świat do zagłady. Vector powiedział, że dlatego właśnie zwołał Sonica, bo nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Espio chciał aby Eggman został osądzony, ale amnezja doktora to utrudniała. Zwłaszcza, że teraz naprawiał nawet zabawki dla dzieci. Po chwili zjawił się starszy wioski, Elder Scruffy, który postanowił objaśnić całą sytuację. Pewnego dnia Eggman trafił do tej wioski. Mieszkańcy z początku przestraszyli się go i zamknęli. Następnego jednak dnia Eggman uwolnił się, tylko po to aby wzmocnić swoją celę. Mieszkańcy wioski przesłuchiwali go, ale on nie pamiętał zupełnie nic. Gdy tylko okazało się, że Eggman nie był sobą, mieszkańcy zajęli się nim i przyjęli w swoje grono. W zamian Eggman odwdzięczył się mieszkańcom, naprawiając wszystko, co mu przynieśli, a nawet budując młyn. Starszy wioski zdawał sobie sprawę z nikczemnych uczynków Eggmana, ale nie chciał go zamykać w celi, wiedząc że może jeszcze zrobić wiele dobrego. Dla Sonica wszystko to wydawało się nieprawdopodobne. Vector zaproponował aby pilnowali doktora, ale Sonic uznał że to tylko odłożyłoby nieuniknione w czasie. Nagle jeden z mieszkańców zaczął panikować na widok zbliżającej się armii Badników. Chaotix wyruszyli zatrzymać roboty, natomiast Sonic pobiegł złapać Eggmana, przeczuwając że jest to ekipa ratunkowa dla doktora. Kiedy jednak jeż wbiegł do jednego z domów, zauważył Eggmana budującego barykady i uspokajającego dzieci. Sonic zapewnił Pana Tinkera, aby niczym się nie martwił. Jeż dołączył następnie do Chaotix w walce z Badnikami. Podczas starcia Charmy zauważył ukrywającego się Egg Flappera, którego zniszczył. W ten sposób tajemniczy złoczyńca, który przez cały czas obserwował Sonica, stracił swojego szpiega. Złoczyńca nie spodziewał się Sonica i Chaotix w tym miejscu, obawiając się na dodatek że bohaterowie go odkryli. Po pokonaniu robotów Sonic i Chaotix wyzwolili ostatnie zwierzątka. Jeż był przekonany, że Eggman zmienił się, ponieważ bał się własnych robotów. Po powrocie do wioski Sonic przeprosił Pana Tinkera i postanowił zacząć swoje relacje z nim od nowa. Sonic postanowił się już nie martwić Eggmanem, ale Chaotix nie zamierzali jeszcze kończyć śledztwa i obiecali szukać prawdziwego Eggmana. W trakcie rozmowy Pan Tinker wspomniał Sonicowi o Eggman Landzie, co zaniepokoiło jeża, gdyż było to wymarzone miasto jego największego wroga. Niespodziewanie zjawili się Shadow the Hedgehog i Rouge the Bat, z zamiarem zniszczenia Eggmana. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Chaotix **Espio the Chameleon **Vector the Crocodile **Charmy Bee *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Flicky *Pocky *Ricky *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Badniki **Anton **Hoverby **Egg Flapper **E-106 *Time Eater Galeria Okładki IDW5ARaw.jpg|Okładka A, czysta IDW5ARaw2.jpg|Okładka A, czysta (tylko artwork) IDW 5 B Raw.jpg|Okładka B, czysta IDW5RIraw.jpg|Okładka RI, czysta Zapowiedź IDW 5 Preview 1.jpg IDW 5 Preview 2.jpg IDW 5 Preview 3.jpg IDW 5 Preview 4.jpg IDW 5 Preview 5.jpg Ciekawostki *Kolorystyka nowych ubrań Doktora Eggmana jest wzorowana na jego wczesnym projekcie do gry Sonic the Hedgehog (1991). *Cytat "I hate that hedgehog", o którym Sonic wspomina w tyn numerze, jest nawiązaniem do popularnego tekstu, którym Doktor Robotnik posługiwał się w serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, oraz w Archie Comics. *Czerwone kostki unoszące się nad głową nieprzytomnego Eggmana przypominają te wytwarzane przez Infinite'a z gry Sonic Forces. *Jest to pierwszy numer z serii Sonic the Hedgehog od IDW Publishing, który został wydany w ramach standardowego, comiesięcznego harmonogramu. Poprzednie komiksy ukazywały się co tydzień. *Jest to pierwszy komiks z tej serii, który posiada tylko trzy okładki: A, B i Retailer Incentive. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing